


The Harsh Light of Harmony's Rage

by BookSpan808



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Grudges, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Revenge, Self-Acceptance, Vampire Harmony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookSpan808/pseuds/BookSpan808
Summary: While arguing over his obsession with killing Buffy, Spike inadvertently brings back memories of Harmony's own mortal enemy: Wednesday Addams. AU one-shot/drabble in which both characters played by Mercedes McNab, Harmony Kendall and Amanda Buckman, are the same person. Takes place during 4x03 of Buffy- "The Harsh Light of Day."
Relationships: Harmony Kendall/Spike (implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Harsh Light of Harmony's Rage

**Author's Note:**

> I have one one-shot that needs to be edited and another one I want to write before the end of the month. The plot bunny gods insisted I do neither and write this instead. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think!

"Oh my God! Why are you so obsessed with her?!" Harmony screamed at Spike as she stomped her glittery heel.

"She's my natural enemy Harm, I have an unholy duty to kill her!" Spike answered, his voice echoing with hers inside their dank crypt.

"But why," she whined, "Does it need to be 'Buffy this' and 'Buffy that' all the time?"

Spike pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers, the dim lighting catching the reflection of the shiny chipped polish on his nails.

"One day, someone is going to come along and ruin your undead life. Someone will destroy all your plans, all your dreams, and they'll do it with a smile on their face and a skip in their step. You'll be hit with an all-consuming rage that can only be quenched with their  _ very  _ bloody and  _ very _ satisfying death. And when that happens, then you'll understand why I need to kill the Slayer. But until then, shut your fucking gob. Besides-"

Spike's thirteenth Buffy monologue of the night faded into the background as his earlier words rang in Harmony's head.

_ Someone will destroy all your plans, all your dreams, and they'll do it with a smile on their face and a skip in their step. _

Oh, she already knew someone like that. Boy did she ever.

Wednesday Addams.

If she had never met that bitch her life would be completely different.

She wouldn't have had to go by her middle name, Harmony, because even just the sound of her first name brought back terrible flashbacks of Camp Chippewa.

She wouldn't have had to move to Sunnydale because her family couldn't stand to live in the same town as  _ them _ .

She wouldn't have had to witness the horrible fights her parents had every Thanksgiving Day.

She wouldn't have had to change her last name back to her mother's maiden name after her parents' nasty divorce.

She wouldn't have been turned.

That little goth freak was responsible for everything that had gone wrong in her life since she was twelve years old.

Harmony had wished death on Wednesday Addams every day since she left camp; had imagined all the awful ways she'd make that pigtailed weirdo pay for what she'd done to her.

And now she had the means to make her fantasies a reality.

Things were different now.

_ She _ was different now.

"-that little Slayer bitch thinks she can toss her pretty blonde head-"

"Spike."

He paused mid-sentence, looking a little put out at her interruption.

"I need to borrow your car."

"Why could you possibly need my car?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"I have to go visit an old...friend. I have some serious rage quenching to do."

Harmony smiled and felt her face change to her demonic one. Usually she was all icked out by it, after all, it  _ so _ wasn't cute.

However, this time she embraced it. 

Embraced what she was.

A freak.

A monster.

A creature of the night.

A vampire.

She was going to make Wednesday Addams regret the day she was ever born...or hatched or however the hell she came into this world.

The bottom line was she was going to make her pay... _ dearly. _


End file.
